A Twist of Fate
by Alboe
Summary: Zuko joins the Avengers instead of Aang. But someone else came along for the ride...
1. Chapter 1

**This is my own little story. I don't own Avatar, or Avengers. But I do own Agent X. **

**She's mine.  
I used lines from The Day of Black Sun. **

* * *

The eclipse begins for the fire nation. The outcome of this battle could change the war. Soldiers on both sides prepare.

But one person took this as an opportunity.

Zuko took a deep breath. "I'm ready to face you." he says to no one. He bursts through the doors, ready to take on whatever is on the other side.

"Prince Zuko? What are you doing here?" Ozai asks.

"I'm here to tell the truth." Zuko responds.

"Telling the truth during the middle of an eclipse." Ozai smirks. "This should be interesting."

With a wave of his hand, the guards file out of the room.

"First of all, in Ba Sing Se, it was Azula who took down the Avatar, not me."

"Why would she lie to me about that?"

"The Avatar's not dead. He survived."

"WHAT?" Ozai nearly jumped out of his throne.

"But thats not all. Something else happened, something worse."

"Get out! Get out of my sight if you know what's good for you!"

"Thats another thing. I'm not taking orders from you anymore."

"You WILL obey me, or this defiant breath will be your last!"

Zuko pulled out his swords, preparing for a fight.

"Think again. I am going to tell you what happened, and you are going to listen."

Ozai sat back down on the throne as Zuko began to speak.

"A portal opened and I went through it. A portal to another land. A land called America. Its worse than it is here. So much evil, and pain," Zuko paused. "And I'm going to help. A man named Coulson asked me to join a group of heroes who fight for the good of the people. They call themselves Avengers. And I know that it is my destiny to help them."

Ozai trembled with rage. "Really? Since you're a full blown traitor now, I suppose no one would object to your early execution!"

The eclipse ends. Neither side won. But neither did they lose. As the fire nation felt a surge of energy as their bending return to them, Zuko knew his father had been stalling.

As his father shot a bolt of lightening at him, Zuko knew his choice. Should it leave him a traitor, so be it. He redirects the lightening at his father, but Ozai is too fast. A portal opens behind Zuko, nearly blinding the two. Zuko dives into the portal, his father following as the portal closes.

"Zuko, I see you've decided to join us." Fury said. "Who's your friend?"

"What? What friend?" Zuko turned around.

He stared in horror as his dad stood up.

"Surely thats no way to greet your father." Ozai remarked as he shot another bolt of lightening at his son.

Everyone stared at Ozai. Most were confused. But two people were very, very upset.

"What have you done to me?"

"Nothing!" Zuko answered his enraged father.

"Why's everyone so upset? Sparky had sparks fly out of his fingers. I can do that to. Its not that cool." Tony said.

"Its not supposed to be SPARKS!" Ozai shouts. "I am the Fire Lord! NOT SPARKY!"

Zuko stood horrified. If his father couldn't firebend, then how could he?  
He tried to shoot a small stream of fire.  
Nothing happened.

"Our bending.. It's gone!"

* * *

"Sir, we have a code 27 in Sector 43!" a young woman shouts.

Somewhere at the station stands a man in a white outfit. One eye glows white, while the other glows red. He has to shout to be heard over the intercom.

"Wake up Agent X."

The command courses through the wires, to a man in his early thirties. Its a command he's been wating for. He watches as another soldier types in the code.

"This is it," he whispers. "We're finally getting you out.

* * *

**So, that was the first chapter! Did you like it? Hate it?**  
**Go ahead! Make fun of the story!**  
**But don't make fun of me.**  
**That's just rude.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Next Chapter! Once more, I don't own Avatar or the Avengers. **

**Thanks for reviewing, Guest! Glad you like it! :)**

**This story is being co-written by a friend of mine.  
So it's two writers in one! **

* * *

Two soldiers walk through a maze of crates. One has an idea. The other doesn't know whats about to happen.

As they find their way towards the agent's quarters, the idea begins to take shape. Soon, it's fully formed.

They enter a room filled with frosted capsules. The clueless soldier presses his thumb on the scanner.

"J., Timothy" rings out the computer.

The door to the capsule swings open with a hiss, revealing a 16 year old girl inside. She opens her eyes, which glow a brilliant white.

"Sector 23..." she mutters.

"Yes, we know. Thats why we've come to retreive you." Timothy said.

"No, you don't know. Something terrible has happened, something that will change the course of time." the girl responds.

"I'm certain we would've picked up on something like that."

"You haven't, because someone dosen't want you to."

"Who?"

Agent X remains quiet. Then she slowly turns her head to the other soldier.

"Him."

Timothy's eyes grew wide as he turned to face the spy. In one quick movement, the imposter pushes Agent X out of the way and shoves Timothy into the capsule. As he locks the door, he turns to face the girl.

"I know who you are," she says.

"Then will you help me?" he asks.

She ponders this for a moment.

"Yes." she finally says.

He quickly nods his approval and races down the hall. As he reaches the door, he turns around to make sure she's following.

No ones there.

He freezes in his tracks and slowly turns back to the door.

"Looking for someone?" Agent X asks.

"How...? Never mind. We have to keep moving if we're going to get there in time." the soldier responds.

"Well, I'm not the one who stopped. And don't go down the left hallway. You won't find anything there."

They continue. Occasionally, they would run into a patroling guard. At those times, a convienient crate or a blocked off walkway was never questioned. Finally, they made it.

"Holding cells," Agent X read aloud. "This is where you'll find her."

"Thanks. I don't need you're help anymore. I trust you can show yourself to the door?"

"What are you two doing here?" a strange voice questioned.

"Just patroling! First day on the job, you know how it is." the soldier responded.

"Hmph. Continue on your way." the voice said.

As the steps receded into the darkness, Agent X whispered, "I think I'll stick with you for now."

* * *

"Our bending...It's gone!" Zuko shouted. "This wasn't part of the deal!"

"How was I supposed to know? There isn't exactly a handbook for opening portals! You're lucky to be here at all!" Stark responded.

"What affects your bending normally?" Banner cut in, before things could get worse.

"The eclipse, the comet... but neither of those are happening right now!" Zuko said.

Ozai had been still until now. But he wasn't going to stay still forever. He lunged forward and grabbed one of Zuko's swords, before pressing it to his son's throat.

"Open the portal, or he dies." He said coolly.

"You wouldn't hurt your own son," Coulson stated.

Ozai laughed. "And how do you think he got that scar?"

As the people in the room realized what Ozai had said, Stark spoke up.

"Even if I wanted to get you out of here, which I do, this machine has to be recharged before it can open another portal."

"Then I suggest you recharge it."

Stark began tinkering with the machine as Banner began to think.

"Does the eclipse strengthen or diminish your abilities?" he asked.

Ozai gripped the sword tightly. "If I didn't know better, I'd say there was an eclipse now."

."Then I assume the comet acts the opposite way?" Banner asked.

Ozai nodded.

"If the eclipse takes away your bending, then perhaps your sun is different."

Ozai glanced outside. Banner was right. The sun wasn't exactly how it was supposed to be.

Natasha had been looking for Stark when she heard shouting. She had been standing in the doorway for a few minutes now, waiting for the right moment. Ozai had distracted himself just enough. She quickly disarmed him and knocked him out.

"Welcome to the Avengers, kid."

* * *

**There you have it, 2nd chapter!**  
**Tell me what you thought, or how I should improve it!**


	3. Agent X and Lee

**Yay! Third chapter! **  
**This one was written solely by my friend. **  
**Once more, I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender or Avengers.**  
**There's going to be an Agent X chapter, then a Zuko chapter, and so forth.**  
**Enjoy the show!**

* * *

"So...do you have an actual plan for getting her out?" Agent X asks. "We've been sitting here for ever!"

"Just...hang on! I think I have something." Replies the spy.

"You keep saying that but you never decide on anything!" She says. "I'm bored." She adds with a sigh, leaning against the crate they're hiding behind.

"Well, you COULD try to help me come up with a plan," Says the strange soldier, getting annoyed.

"Nah, you've got it under control," Agent X replies with a lazy wave of her hand. She's quiet for a while and the spy is working on a plan. "I'm hungry," she says.

"Well then go ahead and teleport yourself into a food court!" He says sarcastically. "Or maybe you can walk upstairs and get something out of the vending machine! Or–"

"Be quiet! Someone's coming." Says Agent X.

Two men walk down the corridor towards the door marked 'Holding Cells'. "Finally, something to do," whispers Agent X, stretching.

"What? No! You can't just go out there!" The soldier whispered back. "What do you think you're doing? Don't–!"

But it's too late. Agent X walks out from her hiding place and confronts the two men.

"What are you doing? You can't go in there!" She says. She sounds alarmed, almost terrified.

The two men turn around, surprised. The one on the left answers, "We're checking on the prisoners. May I ask who you are, Ma'am?" He says, gripping his gun.

She straightens up. "Agent X. I can't believe it. The first thing I see when I wake up is two soldiers making a huge mistake!"

The soldiers look at each other, first surprised, then almost relieved. This time, it's the soldier on the right who speaks. "Agent X! Why haven't you reported to Sector 43 yet?"

"Hmm. That's a good question." She replies sarcastically. "Ooh, I know! Maybe because I don't know where it is! I've been wandering around for HOURS searching for the portal to Sector 43! Luckily I happened to stumble across you two so I could stop you from going in there." She gestures to the 'Holding Cells' door. "And trust me, you don't want to go in there."

"And why not, Agent?" Lefty asks.

Here is where she got stuck. "Because...Uhhh..." She made the mistake of looking back at her hiding place where the spy was waiting. He sees her glance at him and tries to help.

"Agent X!" He exclaims, coming out from behind the crate. "There you are! I've been looking for you!"

"Halt! Who are you?" Demands Righty, pointing his gun at the spy.

"Whoa! Stand down!" Says Agent X.

"This is Soldier...Lee. He was there when I woke up, but I got excited and teleported away from him. Soldier Lee, why don't you tell these guys why they shouldn't go in there?" She asks pointedly.

"Oh! Right! Uhhh...because...there's a high security prisoner in there. And...he's loose! In the Holding Cells chamber! And he's dangerous. Very dangerous. We called for backup already. You guys can go ahead and go check on the other Cells. We've got this one." Said Lee.

The two soldiers looked at each other apprehensively. "If you say so." Said Lefty. And they went on their way.

* * *

**So, how'd ya like it? **  
**Tell me below!**


	4. The Pie

**Next Chapter! I still don't own Avatar or Avengers. **  
**My friend is a girl. **  
**This chapter is a bit short, sorry 'bout that! **

* * *

Zuko and the Avengers sat down at the large table.

"I would like to begin this meeting by introducing the newest member of the Avengers, Zuko." Fury began. "As you probably know, our initial plan was to bring him here via portal. Unfortunately, his father accidentally came with him. From what we've seen, he is to be considered highly dangerous. Thanks to Agent Romanov, he's contained. The question is, now what?"

"We can't kill him," Zuko said.

"Why not? Don't tell me you still feel sorry for him, after what he did to you." Stark responded.

'No, I don't feel sorry for him. I was planning on joining the Avatar in defeating him, until you came along."

"Then why can't we kill him?" This time it was Romanov.

"Because, it's the Avatar's destiny to take him down, not ours." Zuko replied.

"Destiny? I don't believe in destiny." Stark said.

As the Avengers began arguing, Zuko couldn't help but think how different this was from the war councils back at home. He noticed the pie sitting on the table.

They certainly didn't have food at the war councils. Realizing that the argument could last all day, he reached over and took a slice of pie. It wasn't until he was halfway through before he realized the room had gone silent.

"Is something wrong?" Zuko asked.

"That pie has been there for so long, it had a name: Eddie." Stark said. "Eddie the Edible Decorative Pie."

Zuko looked down at the pie. He noticed the green spots on the top of it, and the worms inside it. He picked up the plate and threw it accross the room, yelling as he did so. He grabbed the nearest cup of water and washed his mouth out with it.

"Why did you have an old pie in here?" Zuko asked.

"It started as a joke. No one liked pie, so I brought one. Obviously, no one ate it. Until now, that is." Stark replied.

People around the room started laughing, and Zuko had to admit, it was kind of funny.

"Back to business. What are we going to do with the prisoner?" Fury said.

"As long as he can't bend, it should be fine," Zuko said.

"'Should be' isn't good enough. Is there anything we can do to make sure he doesn't pull another stunt like before?" Fury asked, gesturing toward Zuko.

Zuko shrugged. "I'm not sure. He shou- he IS harmless," Zuko corrected himself. "He usually just fire bends."

Fury nodded. "Then I guess it's settled. We'll wait until Stark's machine is ready, then send him back to where he came from."

The Avengers agreed, not knowing the mistake they had just made.

* * *

**Ooh... Dramatic ending! What mistake? You'll find out.**  
**It might not be 'till the end of the fanfic, but you'll find out.**  
**Tell me what you thought below!**


	5. Freezy Freezy Glowing Girl

**Next chapter! Sorry it took me so long.**  
**I still don't own Avatar or Avengers.**  
**I forgot to thank all of the reviewers last time! Thank you for reviewing! I wish I could answer every single one of you! **

* * *

After the soldiers had left, 'Lee' and Agent X snuck into the cells. Suddenly, Agent X froze.

"She's... She's not here!" she said.

"What do you mean? You said she was here! Did the great Agent X make a mistake?" Lee finished sarcastically.

"No, I didn't make a mistake! When we started out, she was here. Something happened in the Sector 42."

"Wait, don't you mean Sector 43?"

"No, Sector 42 is adjacent to Sector 43. Both sectors are changing, and not for the better. We need to find her, fast. If I don't get there soon..." Agent X trailed off.

Lee knew what could happen. Without a trained agent, a code 27 could destroy the sectors it was connected to.

"Then we should hurry," he said. "Do you know where she is now?"

"Hold on..." she muttered as she typed in her password at a nearby data-bank. "Got it!" she exclaimed, before clasping her hands over her mouth.

"Whoops." she whispered.

"HALT! You are unauthorized to be here! Resisting arrest is highly unadvised!" A security guard called out.

"Run!" Lee told Agent X.

And run they did. They ran past crates and boxes, guards and soldiers, prisoners and agents. They ran until they came to a dead end.

"Go! I know that you can whisk yourself to the other side of this wall." Lee said. "Don't worry, I can take care of myself."

Agent X looked at him, her eyes glowing slightly brighter than before.

"Yeah, you'll be fine." she said, before disappearing.

From her position, she could just make out what was happening in the other room.

"We told you not to resist!" the guard from earlier stated. "Now you'll have to serve double time."

"But only if you can take me." Lee arrogantly stated.

The guard scoffed. "You're one untrained man, against ten trained soldiers. Not only that, you don't even have a weapon."

"You're wrong on two parts," Lee stated. Agent X heard the sound of something metal being removed from its sheath.

"So you have a weapon, although it isn't a very good one. You're still outnumbered, 10 to 1."

"I may be outnumbered, but you're outmatched." With that, Lee attacked.

Agent X didn't hear any more talking, just the sounds of a small battle. The sounds began to die down, and soon it was silent.

"You can come back now, Freezy Freezy Glowing Girl. The bad guys are gone." Lee finally said.

Within a couple of seconds, Agent X was back.

"Sorry it took me so long, I couldn't figure out who you were talking to." She said upon arrival.

"No worries. Where do we go now? What did the computer tell you?"

"She's being kept in maximum security. That's," she turned and pointed towards the wall. "about 85 yards that way!"

"Great. Is there a way around this wall?"

"Yep! Just follow me! Don't worry, I'll go slow."

Lee rolled his eyes as Agent X started running. He was surprised that she seemed unaffected by the bodies, but figured she had seen worse. He followed her, knowing she was the last hope he had of finding who he was looking for.

* * *

**Ta da! Hope you liked it! Leave suggestions below!**


	6. Memories

**Sorry for the wait! This is a short chapter, but we're posting 2 today, so it should be fine, right?**  
**We still don't own Avatar or Avengers.**  
**No, she's not my girlfriend. I'm a girl too. **  
**I hate to be a stickler, but no profanity in the comments, please. Profanity will be removed.**  
**Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

As the meeting wore on, Zuko remembered watching some guards drag his unconscious father out of the room. He couldn't help but feel bad for him. "Where are you taking him?" He had asked.

"That is none of your concern." Fury answered.

"He's my father, it's all of my concern!" Zuko yelled, standing up.

Everyone stared at him. Finally, Fury spoke up. "S.H.I.E.L.D Headquarters. He should be fine, according to you."

Zuko glared at Fury for a while. Finally, sat back down. "Thank you."

After that they resumed the meeting, but all Zuko thought about is the last war meeting he was at. He spoke out of turn and got burned. Literally. He thought about what his mother would have done if she had been there. He wondered what really happened to her.

Apparently, it was obvious he wasn't paying attention. "Hey, kid, are you with us?" Stark asks.

Zuko looks up. "Wha–? Oh...Sorry...I was just thinking..." He trailed off. What did happen to his mother? What if she was still alive? What if he could find her? He got excited, then angry. His father had never told him what happened to her, and his father was probably the only one who knew. He had to find his dad. He had to know what happened to his mother. He didn't know why, but it was very important that he should know.

"Thinking about...?" Natasha asks.

Zuko stood up suddenly. "I feel sick. Probably from the pie." And with that, he left the room.

* * *

**There you go! He shouldn't have eaten Eddie. **  
**Like it? Hate it? Noticed a huge plot hole? Tell us below!**


	7. Arrested

**This one's a bit longer! Yay!**  
**We don't own Avatar, the Avengers, or SPOILERS! I'll say the last one at the end. **  
**Enjoy!**

* * *

"You! Halt!" Yelled one of the guards.

"I guess that's my cue to leave!" Said Lee to himself. Agent X was off getting ready for the new plan they came up with. "I wonder where she is?" Lee thought as he ran down the corridor.

"Stop!" Called a female guard. "You need to come here immediately! You are under arrest for impersonating a security guard!"

Suddenly, Lee stopped in his tracks and turned to face her. She was tall with blonde hair, her uniform was black, and she wore sunglasses. Lee didn't draw his weapon. He just stood there. As she walked up to him with her gun pointed at him, the guard removed handcuffs from her belt. Lee let her approach. There was no struggle, no fight.

"You're coming with me." She said. She turned to the other two guards. "You guys can go. I've got this." She told them. The other guards nodded and turned back down the corridor. The guard who had handcuffed Lee whispered, "Are you completely sure about this?"

Lee nodded. "It'll take us straight to her." He whispered back.

They didn't pass anyone on the way to the holding cells, and ten minutes later they arrived. The other prisoners yelled and jeered as the two walked through the hall. Finally they came to an empty cell. The guard opened the door and shoved Lee inside.

"I'll take your weapons." She said.

"Seriously? Do you have to?" Asked Lee.

"Yes I have to! You have to look like your a real prisoner, remember? Now give them here." She said.

"Fine." Said Lee. He held out his weapon, but when the guard tried to take it, he wouldn't let go of it.

"Lee! Let it go!" The guard said angrily.

Lee let go of the weapon and started laughing. "Oh man! I just came up with a great new name for you!"

The guard looked confused. "What are you talking about?" She demanded.

"Ok. Get ready for this. Your new name is...Elsa!" Said Lee.

"Elsa? Why?" She asked.

Lee was still laughing. "Because you were frozen, and now you just said let it go!"

"I still don't get it, but fine. Call me Elsa. It's probably easier to say then Agent X or Freezy Freezy Glowy Girl." She said, smirking. "Can I change back now? No one is here."

"What about security cameras?" Asked Lee.

"I already took care of them. They're all offline." Elsa told Lee.

Lee hesitated for a second. "Fine." He said.

Elsa took a step back from the cell door. She closed her eyes and concentrated. She started changing from a middle aged woman to a sixteen year old girl. Her hair turned brown, her eyes glowed white, she shrunk to about 5'3", and her black guard's uniform turned into a white armor suit. "That is SO much better." She said.

"Yeah, whatever. Now lock me up and start looking for her!" Said Lee.

"Ooh, yeah." She closed and locked the cell door. "I'll check on you in a few hours." Elsa whispered through the barred window. She turned off down the corridor and left Lee sitting in a dark, lonely cell.

* * *

**There ya go! No one has even tried to guess who Lee is. **  
**No one.**  
**We also don't own Frozen. That was the spoiler bit. **  
**Like it? Hate it? Want to guess who Lee is? Comment below!**


	8. Fire bending

**Sorry for the long wait, finals and writer's block hit me at the same time.**  
**Once more, we do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender or The Avengers. **  
**Enjoy the show!**

* * *

After Zuko left the room, he asked the nearest guard where the prisoners were kept. He followed the simple directions he was given, and ended up standing in front of a large sign that read, "PRISON QUARTERS". He took a deep breath and opened the door. He wasn't expecting to see what was on the other side. Unconscious(hopefully) guards were strewn about the room. Everything was on fire, and that alone was a bad sign. From the looks of it, no one had had time to set off the alarms, and even the fire alarm had been disabled. He darted out the room, right into Stark, who had been coming to find him.

"My father's loose," Zuko said. That was all Stark needed. He was in his full suit of armor in minutes.

"Go get the others, kid. I'm sure I can take it from here." Stark said. Zuko knew that his father would be able to take down the entire team if he wanted to, and the only chance they had was to send him back to their world. He ran to get both the team and the machine.

Banner was working on the machine.

"Got it!" he exclaimed. Just as he was about to call Stark, Zuko burst through the door.

"The device, is it ready?" Zuko asked.

"Yes, but just barely. As soon as I run a few tests, we can have your father back where he belongs." Banner responded.

"We don't have that much time. My father escaped, and if we can't send him back now, we'll never get the chance." Zuko said as he ran out of the room.

Banner grabbed the machine and followed Zuko out the door. By the time they got there, the rest of the Avengers and SHIELD agents had arrived. Captain America was leading, but even with his help it looked like they were going to lose. Fireball after fireball came flying at them from an enemy obscured by smoke.

"I thought our bending was gone, though. How can he do that?" Zuko asked.

Banner shrugged. "We must have been wrong. Maybe the portal only temporarily inhibited your 'bending'?"

"If that's true, then my bending should be back as well. Get the portal open, and I'll get my father into it." Zuko walked into the smoke as Banner began setting up the machine.

'Stark, I could use some help if you're free!" Banner yelled at the flying superhero.

"I'm a bit tied up at the moment, but I'll try to clear my schedule!" Stark responded as he shot a few missiles at the smoke. A few minutes later, the two were working.

"Father, I know it is the Avatar's destiny to destroy you. But that doesn't mean I can't help." Zuko shouted once he had found the source of the fire. With a look of hatred, Ozai turned his attention to his son.

"You know there is no way you could possibly defeat me. But if you insist, I'll just have to destroy you. Permanently this time." Ozai said as he shot a new burst of fire at his son. Zuko expertly dodged the fire, and returned the attack. Soon, father and son were intent on killing the other, or dying himself.

"Zuko, the portal!" Banner yelled across the room. Zuko remembered why he was fighting his father, and slowly moved the fight towards the soon-to-be-open portal. Finally, they were practically on top of the mechanism.

"NOW!" Zuko yelled as he prepared, and a black portal opened behind him. Ozai realized too late what was happening. Everyone in the room had held onto something, but Ozai fell and slid towards the portal. As he did so, he grabbed his son's leg. Before anyone could realize what had happened, Zuko and his father were gone. But they had bigger problems to deal with. As soon as the portal closed, the side of the helicarrier blew off. Those who could fly grabbed those who couldn't, and everyone would have landed safely if there had been land. Beneath them was nothing. No water, or buildings, or land. Just darkness. Thor called Heimdall to open the Bi-Frost, and soon the last remaining survivors of Earth were in Asgard. They could only hope it would last.

* * *

**Well, there you have it. I may have killed off too many people. **  
**If you liked it, hated it, or really don't care, tell me below!**  
**(Friendly reminder: No profanity, please.)**


	9. The Sister

**Hey! Sorry about the wait again. I don't really have an excuse this time. :/**  
**We don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender or The Avengers. **  
**This story is going to be wrapping up here pretty quick, just to let you know.**  
**Also, Elsa isn't actually Elsa**  
**That's just what Lee calls her, because he watched Frozen**  
**He's just cool like that. **  
**Enjoy the show!**

* * *

Lee waited impatiently for 'Elsa'. Hours passed before she finally came into view.

"Sorry I took so long. This place sure has changed since I was last conscious." she explained.

"No prob, as long as you found out what we need to know." he replied.

"She's being held in cryogenics, where you'll be tomorrow. If you wait until I give the signal, they'll practically take us to her."

Confidant that Lee understood the plan, she morphed back into the guard.

"Now, we wait." she finished, and then went to her new quarters.

Meanwhile, havoc had broken loose in the Command Center.

"WHERE IS AGENT X?" The dual-colored eye man shouted.

"She's escaped, sir." Timothy stated.

"Escaped? How? Or more importantly, WHY?"

"Sir, she said something about Sector 23 being worse than we thought, sir."

"She was right. Anything else you 'forgot' to mention?"

"Well, sir, she said that the soldier with me was hiding the information from us, sir."

"Hmph. Well, if this 'soldier' is to blame, our next course of action should be to find this man."

"Already on it, sir."

Elsa picked up on the report. She knew that she should probably start helping with Sector 23, but Lee was entitled to get back what they stole from him. Besides, it wasn't like she could fix it without him. She returned to her 'quarters' and had tried making small talk with her short-term roommate. Thankfully, the strict curfew saved her from suffering through any more socialization. She lied down and tried to sleep, before remembering she couldn't. So she sat in silence, waiting until morning.

Lee wasn't having too great of a time, either. The bed was hard, the floor was hard, and he didn't have good conversation partners. Eventually, he managed to catch a few hours of rest.

The next morning, Elsa practically ran to Lee.

"Excited for your first cryo victim?" her roommate joked.

"Yeah, I guess you could say that."

She shoved Lee out of his cell. "Move it, prisoner." she said harshly.

"Hey, no need to be so rough," he whispered.

"Shhh, just follow along."

As they reached the cryogenics room, Elsa shouted "NOW!" as she handed Lee back his weapon. With a flick of the wrist, Elsa's 'comrade' was knocked unconscious. Lee followed Elsa through the room, before she stopped at a certain capsule.

"Who is it?" Lee questioned.

"Just an old friend..." she trailed off, almost in a trance.

"You can say 'hi' later. This is still the section where they store the agents. We need to keep moving." he said, bringing her back to the present.

"Hmm? Oh, right. Your friend. One prisoner, coming right up!" she said cheerily. She ran a short distance, stopping at another capsule. "Here she is!" she beamed.

Lee ran forward, and pressed his thumb on the scanner.

Nothing happened.

Lee slammed his fist on the door. "They must've already deactivated my print. I'll never get her back now." He said, slumping to the floor.

"Never say never." Elsa said before pressing her thumb to the machine. As the door hissed open, she smiled. "Told ya."

Lee lunged forward with renewed energy as a young girl in a blue and white robe, all of her hair (if you didn't count the two strands arranged into loops on either side of her head) in one long braid down her back, fell into his arms. She didn't look a day older than Elsa, but she could be older than Lee.

"KATARA!" he shouted. "What's wrong with her?" he said, looking expectantly up to Elsa.

"She's just drowsy from being in cryo. C'mon, we don't have much time." Elsa answered.

Suddenly her brilliantly white eyes turned a threatening red. Her sleek white suit turned into dark, plated armor. She drew a sword from a non-existent sheath, and turned to look down the corridor. As if on cue, several officers with weapons drawn came rushing around the corner.

"Come peacefully, and no one gets hurt." an officer shouted.

Elsa smirked. she knew that even though she would most likely be forgiven, she'd have to save Sector 23 and 22 first.

"Lee, carry Katara and grab my hand." She told Lee without breaking eye contact with her accusers. Lee didn't question her. She stepped forward, still gripping Lee's hand, and as Lee followed with Katara, they disappeared.

* * *

**BOOM. Plot twist. **  
**Yeah, someone guessed who Lee was. Kudos to you, my mind reading friend. **  
**Like it? Hate it? Notice a plot hole, or know something that would make this story even better?**  
**Tell me below! **


End file.
